You're titanium
by Toronto Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Toronto Hummel-Anderson's Explanation for Pinkhaired Quinn Fabray.   Scene for Season 3.  I don't own Glee, but I do love it.


**Setting and Background:** New Directions rehearsal in the William McKinley High School Choir Room. Everyone looks as they normally would and is behaving as they normally would...except Quinn who seems nervous, anxious, and emotional.

Will: Alright guys, you know we all have sectionals coming up pretty soon. We've had some...issues...at almost every competition, but I think this we'll be as professional and polished as we can be.

Santana: Aren't you forgetting about Frankenteen and Boo-Berry? Can't have them screwing us this time... *Rolls eyes*

Will: [Ignores Santana's comments] We have to be professional – tight choreography and stellar vocals – and to help us achieve that...

Rachel: I'll just sing everything and Finn will just stand offstage?

Will: No...To help us get there, I've brought in someone who can really help us out.

[Quinn doesn't know who it is, but she gets an eerie feeling and tenses up]

Santana: If it's Dakota Stanley again, I'm leaving...

Will: Everyone, please welcome former Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran!

[Everyone claps enthusiastically except for Quinn, who trembles]

Shelby: Hello New Directions! As most of you know, I'm teaching Theatre Arts here at McKinley, but when Mr. Schuester asked me to come here and help you guys out, I just couldn't say no. Now, let's get down to work we've got a lot to...

[Quinn begins to cry and runs out of the room]

Rachel: Mr. Schuester, Mo...Ms. Corcoran...I think it would be best if we postponed this rehearsal. We need to all go be with Quinn.

Will: Alright, be here to tomorrow though.

**Setting:** Quinn's Bedroom

Judy: You've got some visitors Quinnie. They're coming up now.

[New Directions enters Quinn's bedroom as Judy exits back down the stairs]

Puck: What happened back there?

Quinn: Nothing. I'm fine.

Puck: I know you Quinn. Something's up. You have to tell us.

Quinn (screaming): There's nothing wrong!

[Mercedes sits on the bed next to Quinn]

Mercedes: Quinn, we're like your family. You can tell us.

[Quinn begins to cry]

Quinn: I feel so weak for not being able to deal with this on my own. Seeing Shelby here again just makes me think you about we should have done. There's part of me who wishes we never gave Beth up.

Puck: We had to. We couldn't have taken care of her. We did the right thing.

Quinn: We should have kept her. Now she'll grow up thinking her mom wasn't strong enough...or a good person to be able to take care of her.

[Tina steps forward]

Tina: You're so strong. Whatever you've been through makes you even stronger. It'll take a little while to see the good in yourself, but you will. Beth will know what her mother gave for her to have a good life. I promise.

Kurt: It took me some time to realize I can be proud of who I am and I'm strong for being that person.

Artie: Moving on from your past will make you stronger. I'm stronger for realizing...I can do anything I want even though I'm in a chair.

Quinn: I'm not strong. Nothing I've done goes right, I think I need some time alone, okay?

[All leave as Quinn begins to write in her journal]

**Setting:** William McKinley High School Auditorium

Rachel: Well Quinn, we want to show you that you are stronger than you know. We think a song would help you...so take a seat right here and believe us. You've never given up, so don't give up now.

[Rachel gestures to a seat in the middle of the auditorium. Quinn sits down. The room goes dark and the front curtain closes]

[Front curtain opens up revealing a foggy dark stage. Blue and purple coloured lights shine on the left and right sides. A single white light shines on Tina, who is wearing a stunning silver strapless dress and black belt. Her hair is down and curled.]

Tina: You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say...

[Rachel enters left in a similar dress, her hair is down with a silver headband]

Rachel: I'm talking loud, not saying much.

[Santana enters right. She wears a dress like Rachel and Tina. Her hair is pulled back]

Santana: I'm criticized, but all your bullets richochet.

[Brittany enters from the back and cross to the front]

Brittany: You shoot me down, but I get up...

[All four stand strong at the front of the stage with the white lights shining on them]

All: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away! Fire away! Richochet – You take your aim. Fire away! Fire away!

[Mercedes enter from the back taking a space in the middle of the line between Rachel and Tina]

Mercedes: You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!

All: You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!

[New Directions girls dance during the interlude in perfect synchronicity and move to the back]

[Artie enters from left side. He is wearing a black dress hirt and pants with a silver tie]

Artie: Coming down, but it's them who'll have further to fall...ghosts of our haunted love...

[Finn enters from right side]

Finn: Raise your voice. Sticks and stones may break my bones...]

[Blaine enters from the back and stands between Finn and Artie]

Blaine: Talking loud...not saying much.

[Girls step forward and stand in this order in the front: Artie, Santana, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Finn]

All: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away! Fire away! Richochet – You take your aim. Fire away! Fire away! You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!

Rachel: You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!

[Kurt enters right and stands strong and all in the center]

Kurt: Stone hard machine gun – firing at the ones who run. Stone hard – blows bulletproof glass!

All: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I want titanium!

[All sustain last note. Puck enters and stands in front. Looks into Quinn's eyes about to cry]

Puck: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!

[All dance in a way comparable to Vocal Adrenaline]

All: You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!

[Music ends sharply and New Directions rushes off stage towards Quinn who is crying, but smiling. Puck is hugging Quinn tightly]

Puck: Quinn, you're so strong. You're bulletproof. Your past can't bring you down. You're stronger than that. You're better than that. Believe me.

Rachel: You're young and beautiful. You'll go places. I know it.

[Kurt gives Quinn a reassuring hug. Quinn wipes her eyes]

Quinn: You're right. I'm still standing. I won't give into to my past. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you guys. Promise me you'll help me be myself?

Mike: We love you Quinn. We promise. Whoever that is, we'll help you be her.

Quinn: Now come here!

[Giant group hug ensues]

**The next day Quinn walks into school...**

**. **


End file.
